


Lenalee's only ever kissed before

by redpineapple



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Songfic, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: One kind of Innocence is enough for anyone. Slight Rocky Horror crossover, though no knowledge of the movie necessary.
Relationships: Lavi/Lenalee Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lenalee's only ever kissed before

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't used every line, just deal with it.
> 
> This is a(nother) fill for the DGM kink meme, the prompt was:
> 
> Lena and Lavi- Lena singing Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me from The Rocky Horror Picture show to seduce Lavi. Brownie points if overheard by Kanda, Allen, or Miranda.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either the lyrics or the characters/settings. Those belong to Rocky Horror Picture Show and Katsura Hoshino respectively.
> 
> Lenalee's Only Ever Kissed Before.
> 
> I apologise for nothing.

This is so fucking bizarre.

He was sitting here in the goddamn mens bathroom, naked, steaming and thoroughly occupied with his thoughts when Lenalee stepped in, showing far too little shame for a supposedly innocent teenager.

A supposedly innocent teenager who's clothing resembled a skimpy and teasingly fragile version of the outfit she'd worn through the Arc.

Only that was out of necessity, dammit. This wasn't.

Lenalee Lee looked truly sinful, striding towards his naked self while the steam rising from the water tried to lend her some modesty.

Reaching the area of the bath where he was reclining, she seated herself on the edge and leaned over.

"I've been feeling done in, Lavi,' she'd announced, looking at him through half lidded eyes in a way that she must have known was sexy.

"Yeah, Lena. We all have been, what with the, uhh, war." His eyes trailed the path between two particular hills as she leaned closer. A risky move for any self respecting women who, as far as Lavi could tell, wasn't wearing a bra.

"I'd only ever kissed before. . . "

Sweatdropping, Lavi wondered where the Hell this was going. He tried to surreptitiously to rearrange himself under the water in an attempt to hide his more sensitive regions.

"I thought there's no use, getting into heavy petting . . . "

"And I'm sure Komui would agree." Hastened Lavi, interrupting Lenalee before she could say anything that couldn't be interpreted in a sunshine/bunnies kind of way.

Lenalee's gaze turned icy for the briefest moment, though her seductive aura returned. The dark haired girl's fingers moved to thumb the thin fabric of her shorts. She continued as if Lavi had never brought the implications of Komui's sister complex into the conversation.

"I'll put up no resistance ," the left leg of those tasty shorts tore right through, revealing yet more creamy thigh and a peak of red lace panties, "I've got an itch to scratch," and the right leg was no more.

"I need assistance." Her voice rose on the last word and the female Exorcist hauled herself up and deposited her body in Lavi's enthusiastic lap.

"Sorry, babe. But screw Komui." Lenalee smiled at the redhead then. The happy naivety in the expression was almost enough to make him feel guilty.

"Touch-a touch-a touch me!"

And all guilt was gone: Lavi was all too happy to comply.

Slipping his arms around her waist, those long fingers made short work of her corset, tossing it somewhere into the water behind her.

The future Bookman tilted his head, raising his lips until they were just barely below Lenalee's.

"You sure?" Without hesitation, she nodded. "Then thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Lena, babe."

Their lips curled around each other, in a gentle conversation that swiftly escalated into, well, the kind of thing you'd read on a kink meme.

Lenalee's hand found Lavi's under the water, lifting it from her lower back and dumping it on the swell of her breast. The soft, wet slap of his palm against her palest skin was quite possibly the most arousing sound the redhead had ever heard, and his erection twitched.

"If anything grows . . . " the dark-haired girl pulled from the kiss and giggled down at him, gyrating experimentally and smirking at the blissed-out expression her efforts received. "You need a friendly hand, and I need action."

Friendly? Not quite, but he'd take what he could get.

"You're my creature of the night." Husked the future Bookman.

Bringing a hand to cup her neck, Lavi crushed their lips together, loving the small moan he garnered as his thumb teased her rosy areola.

The redhead was thrusting lightly against her thigh when the door opened and Allen Walker, much in service to his surname, walked in.

Entirely naked, it should be noted, this is a bathing facility.

"So, Lena. Who'd you kiss?"

Lavi wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, Walker so rarely talked like that to anyone besides Kanda, and he couldn't imagine the boy as a voyeur.

Lenalee seemed given to the crying option - old habits die hard, poor dear. She fumbled behind herself, futilely trying to recover her corset.

"Oh, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was going to wait for you two creatures of the night," the boy smirked, "to, well, finish before I came in, but Komui's in the changing area right now. Lenalee, if you value HQ, Lavi or I, kindly skedaddle."

She skedaddled.

Allen settled in the bath beside Lavi, winking at his elder as Komui, entered. Whistling and completely starkers.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I just couldn't resist naked Allen, and naked, whistling Komui amused me.


End file.
